The present disclosure relates to electronic systems and methods, and in particular, to programmable snubber circuits and methods.
Increasing speeds of electronic devices and the circuits that power them have focused attention on parasitic effects. For example, a conductive trace in an integrated circuit may exhibit both parasitic inductance and capacitance. Parasitic inductance, in particular, can cause unwanted ringing in a circuit as current through a conductive trace toward active circuit components operating at high frequencies. Ringing on internal nodes of a circuit may expose transistors and other circuit components to excessive voltage, which may impact reliability of the devices, for example. Such unwanted perturbations can degrade performance of a circuit.